Demon Sign
by Dark Angel2
Summary: Raksha is a Gundam pilot. She doesn't remember much of her life. She needs the pilots to help her reclaim her life.
1. Default Chapter

Demon Sign  
Part 1  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
'Pathetic.' Raksha thought as she made her way through the crowded streets of Earth's downtown markets.   
  
'Not one of these people know what is really going on in the universe. They live their lives day to day. Always expecting a tomarrow, while ambassators and politicians and generals deside their fates on a whim. Truth, trust, and honor no longer have a place in this life.'  
  
Raksha had seen much in her sixteen years. Much more than any one person should ever have to endure. But she had. And she considered herself stronger for it. The pain and loss forced her to defend herself and taught her how to survive.  
  
All of her experience made her a better mobile suit pilot to Gemini. As pathetic as it may sound to another person; Gemini was the only reliable aspect of her existance.  
  
Raksha didn't remember much of her life. All except for the last year of her memories were uncertain. They were all jumbled so that it was hard to tell what came before or after. Sometimes she would wake up screaming or crying or fighting off an invisable enemy. She didn't even know her real name.   
  
She judged herself to be about sixteen years. And she looked undoubtably American in origin. She had an American accent as well. She didn't know where she came from or who her parents were. But she was determined to find out by any means necissary. 


	2. Demon Sign Part 2

Demon Sign  
Part 2  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
Raksha moved through the streets unnoticed. She ducked behind a flower venders stall when she caught sight of a group of five OZ soldiers searching the crowd.  
  
'They couldn't have come for me, could they?' A cold feeling washed over her. Fear. It didn't happen very often. When it did it was totally unexpected.  
  
Something in the corner of her eye caught her attention and she turned. Two young men about her age were moving stealthily through the crowd. Making sure to stay out of sight and looking back every few seconds. One of them was definately an American. He had a long braid hanging down his back and he seemed to be wearing the collar of a priest. The other was Japanese. He had a cold expression on his face and prussian blue eyes.  
  
Raksha smiled to herself.  
  
'Ah. I seem to have spotted two of the infamous Gundam pilots.'  
  
She searched for the soldiers and found that they were surounding the unknowing pilots. There were at least ten of them now.  
  
'Well, I can't let this opportunity go to waste now can I?'  
  
She ducked behind a soldier and into the circle of the trap they were setting. Those boys were in for a suprise. She let her hand rest on her hip where she had stuck her gun into her waistband. She was going to have to be very careful. The pilots were more likely to shoot first and ask questions later. She was just going to have to show them that she was on their side.  
  
She came up behind the American pilot and grabbed ahold of his braid.  
  
"Hey, let go of my hair!" he cried as he pulled.  
  
But Raksha was holding too close to the scalp and she pulled his head back to keep him off balance.  
  
"Listen to me." she hissed. "Do you want to get out of here alive?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Good. I want to help you. But you and your friends are going to help me after, alright?"  
  
He nodded again.  
  
"Find your friend and tell him not to shoot me. Just play along. I know what I'm doing." She let go.  
  
The guy turned around and gave her a skeptical look while rubbing the back of his head.  
  
"Trust me." she whispered.  
  
The pilot gave her a long look and then nodded. Obviously satisfied with what he saw.  
  
He disappeared into the crowd.  
  
Seconds later he was back with the Japanese pilot who wan't looking too happy with the arrangement.  
  
She grabbed both of their arms and started dragging them both toward the apartment she was staying in while the old couple that owned it were on vacation just as a soldier saw them.  
  
"Hey! Kids! Stop where you are!" The soldier ran up to them and was huffing and puffing. A few more of them surounded them.  
  
Raksha came up to the soldier in charge with a smile on her face.  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. Were my brothers bothering you? I told them not to play near the restricted areas but they never listen to me."  
  
The soldier didn't know what to say. He looked shocked.  
  
"I'm going to have to tell Grandma about this now." she said to the pilots.  
  
The American caught on and gave a dejected sigh and said pleadingly, "Come on, Sarah. Don't tell Grams on us. We won't do it again. We promise."  
  
The other pilot nodded and managed to look a little sorry. He slumped his shoulders and hung his head, not meeting any of the soldiers gazes. Which was just as well since she knew his eyes would have given them away.  
  
The soldier in charge ran a hand through his hair.  
  
"Is your Grandmother home? I would like to speak to her about this."  
  
'Sarah' looked back at her 'brothers' and then turned back to the man.  
  
"I'm sorry but my Grandmother went out shopping a little while ago. She said she wouldn't be back at least for three hours. She also had a doctors appointment."  
  
She turned back to her 'brothers' and laughed in their faces.  
  
"I've got you two this time. I'd like to see you talk your way out of this one." Then to the soldier she said, "Could you come by about five o'clock? She should be home by then."  
  
"Yeah, sure. Where do you live?"  
  
Raksha pointed down the road to the apartment.  
  
"Number seventy three. The one with the green trimming and the red roses in front. You can't miss it."  
  
"Alright." said the soldier. "I'll talk to your grandmother about this. Try to keep your brothers out of trouble from now on."  
  
She nodded with a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
"Yes, sir. They are going to be doing yard work for a month when Grams hears about this." She grabbed ahold of their sleeves and pulled them to the door. Then she opened it and shoved them inside. She waved to the soldiers as they left and disappeared into the crowd.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raksha leaned back against the door and gave out a lengthy sigh.  
  
"Thank God that's over." she said as she looked at the pilots.  
  
She noticed that the Japanese pilot had a gun trained on her.  
  
"Don't move." He growled.  
  
The American pilot looked shocked.  
  
"What the hell are you doing, Heero? This girl just saved our tails."  
  
Raksha smiled at him.  
  
"Forget it." she said. "If he is going to shoot then he will. I don't think either of us can stop him." She held out her hand to the American.  
  
"I'm Raksha, by the way."  
  
"Duo." he said distractidly. He was watching Heero who still had his gun pointed at her.  
  
Raksha stepped infront of him so that the gun was pressed to her collarbone.  
  
"If you are going to pull the trigger, then pull it. You're going to give your friend over there a heart attack with all the suspence."  
  
Heero looked suprised and slowly lowered his gun.  
  
Before he could respond Raksha had her gun pressed to his temple and his gun in hand pressed against his spine.  
  
"The next time you point a gun at me you had better be prepared to pull the trigger." she hissed. "You won't get a second chance." She let go and pushed him away. They stared at eachother for an endless moment. Heero nodded in acceptance of her rules and strength. He knew she wasn't joking.  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Demon Sign Part 3

Demon Sign  
Part 3  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Raksha walked into the bedroom and came out with a large suitcase and an overcoat thrown over her arm. She dropped them both next to the door and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"Do you guys want anything to eat? There's plenty." she called from the kitchen.  
  
Duo, who was always up for a snack, followed her.  
  
"I could eat something. If you don't mind." Duo said while practicly salivating at the prospect of free food.  
  
Raksha opened the refridgerator and took out some ham, cheese, turkey and other meats. She made a bunch of assorted sandwiches while Duo and Heero sat at the table eating. She stacked them in a few bags and started adding bags of chips, cans of soda, bottled water and other nonperishable edables.  
  
Duo was watching her curiously and asked, "What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm packing. We are going to need lots of food. I already know a place were we can stay. Do you guys need to stop anywhere before we leave?"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Duo asked.  
  
Raksha turned around and looked at them.  
  
"You two and the other pilots are going to help me. But we have to find them first."  
  
Heero was watching her with a closed expression.  
  
"What makes you think that we are going to help you?" He asked.  
  
"In exchange for saving you, Duo said that you and the others would help me."  
  
Heero gave Duo a death glare.  
  
"What? She was holding my braid in her hand. What was I supposed to say?"  
  
Raksha sighed. She was going to have to negotiate this one. Heero was going to be a lot tougher to convince than Duo had been.  
  
"Listen, I can help you and you can help me. You can get into places I can't and I have information that you and the other Gundam pilots would definately love to get your hands on." She looked back and forth between them.  
  
"What else?" Asked Heero.  
  
"I guess you were going to find out sooner or later. I'm also a Gundam pilot. My fire power is good but it's not enough for what I have to do."  
  
"What do you have to do? Destroy OZ?" Asked Duo.  
  
"Amoung other things. I need to get some information and... lets just say that my hacking skills aren't what they should be. All I need is some backup and someone to teach me."  
  
"Where's your Gundam?" Asked Duo.  
  
"I have it hidden not far from here. It's where we are going anyway. So, is it a deal?" Raksha crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Heero nodded. "For now."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Duo and Heero directed Raksha to the abandoned building a few miles away that they had been staying at. Raksha sat in the drivers seat of the blue-gray van she had stolen while the other pilots gathered the few items they owned and tossed them into the van. While they drove Raksha her plan to them.  
  
She had a place about ten hours drive from the city that was very secluded and had plenty of room for what she had in mind. They would find the other three pilots and persuade them to help. They would all train together and teach eachother what they knew; hand to hand and mobile suit combat. Occationally Raksha's skills made themselves known when she needed them desperately enough, but she wasn't comfortable leaving it to chance.  
  
She knew that she needed to gain as much knowledge and skill from the other pilots as possible before she infilatated OZ for the information she needed to find on her past. She wasn't sure how she knew, but OZ was the key to this particular Pandora's box.  
  



	4. Demon Sign Part 4

Demon Sign  
Part4  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
Thirteen hours later they pulled up to a large, old cabin. It was three o'clock in the morning and it was still dark. The cabin had a wide portch with a wooden swing. Ivy climbed the walls. It gave off a very back-to-nature feeling. Raksha leaned over and nudged Duo's shoulder. He woke up with a snort.  
  
"Hey! Whoa, this place is pretty cool. Does the swing work?" He asked. He didn't sound like he had been sleeping deeply five minutes ago.  
  
Raksha nodded. "Everything is in perfect working condition; although you might not be able to tell from the outside."  
  
Raksha opened the van door andstarted toward the cabin. Heero and Duo waited while she unlocked the door and opened it wide; leaving a pitch-black void. Raksha stepped inside and flipped on the lights; illuminating the interior of the cabin.  
  
Duo let out a strangled sound. His eyes were wide and his mouth was hanging open slightly.  
  
"How...What...Where...Where did you get all this stuff?" He sputtered.  
  
"I bought it all legally if that's what your thinking. All that I could, anyway." She said as she walked into the open kitchen and turned on more lights.  
  
"I got everything I could think of. Big screen t.v., radio system, games, the most up-to-date computers. There are six bedrooms, three bathrooms, the livingroom, kitchen, and diningrooms, and the training and computer rooms."  
  
Duo headed strait for the kitchen. He started opening cabinets only to find them empty.  
  
"Hey! Where's all the food?"  
  
Raksha chuckled. "I have to go shopping. That's why I packed so much food before we left. I wasn't sure exactly when I was going to find you all."  
  
Duo was disappointed but he perked up at the mention of the packed food.  
  
"Me and Heero will bring the stuff in." Duo said and disappeared out the door.  
  
Heero followed him, but not before piercing her with that cold emotionless stare of his. When his back was turned she couldn't help but stick her tongue out at him. He stopped but didn't turn around.  
  
"I saw that." He said and then kept on walking.  
  
Raksha's face turned red; partly from embarassment and partly from anger.  
  
'What the hell posessed me to do something so immature?' she thought. 'He really hits a nerve with me. I wonder what made him so cold.'  
  
Raksha shook her head and walked through the cabin, turning on lights and setting things up. When she walked back into the livingroom Heero and Duo had already finished carrying in the bags which were in a pile by the door. She brought the food into the kitchen in two trips; warning Duo not to touch anything at the same time. While she put it all away the boys picked out their bedrooms and moved into them.  
  
Half an hour later Raksha and the guys went to bed. They all needed it.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning Raksha and the other pilots were sitting at the kitchen table eating a breakfast of cold cereal.  
  
Duo finished his third bowl and sat back in his chair.  
  
"Raksha, what's on the agenda next?" he asked.  
  
Raksha finished her cereal. "I have a lead on pilot 004. The circus is in town this afternoon." She smiled as Duo tried to disipher her meaning.  
  
"The circus?" Duo asked, incredilous.  
"You mean 004 is working for a circus?"  
  
"Actually," Raksha said with a smirk. "He's their star attraction."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raksha, Heero, and Duo desided that they would watch the performance and wait after the last show to confront 004.  
  
*Ladies and gentlemen...* The ringmaster announced.  
  
*I am proud to introduce our main attraction. Catherine Bloom and Trowa Barton doing their knife throwing act!*  
  
The applause was defining.  
  
The three pilots watched closely as two people entered the arena. The girl was wearing a purple costume and a headband. The boy had on a colorful checkered costume and he was wearing a mask that covered half his face. The crowd seemed to love the mystery.  
  
Raksha watched in facination as the girl, Catherine, took her place and aimed the very real knives at Trowa. Raksha knew that the act was safe. She herself was proud of her skills with a throwing knife. But even knowing that didn't prepare her for how close the knife came to drawing blood. She watched as Catherine threw the last knife that imbedded itself between Trowa's spread thumb and pointer fingers. He hadn't even finched. He hadn't shown fear or any other emotion for that matter. If Raksha had any doubts that he was a pilot before they were nonexistant now.  
  
Trowa bowed to the crowd at large. When he stood up he was looking directly at Raksha. His unblinking, evaluating look gave her an uneasy feeling. She stared into the forest green of his eyes for what felt like forever. Trowa turned away and she blinked rapidly. Wondering if she had just immagined it she turned to Heero. He was watching Trowa walk away very closely. Neither Duo or Heero seemed to notice the instant connection she had experinced. She wasn't sure if that made her feel better of worse.  
  
It was about six o'clock when the show ended. Heero followed Trowa to his trailer and came back to tell them where it was and to come up with a more detailed plan.  
  
"You two will stand gaurd outside while I talk to him." That elicited complaints from Duo.  
  
"How do you know he won't try to kill you? You can't explain everything to him in the few seconds it would take for him to knock you unconcious or pull a trigger. I really don't think you're strong enough to fight him. One of us should make sure he can't hurt you before you talk to him."  
  
Raksha smiled. "Duo, I really appreciate that you're concerned about me, but I can take care of myself. You've never seen me fight. So you don't have anything to base your opinions on. I would show you how capable I am now but we are running out of time. You have to trust me. Alright?"  
  
Duo looked like he was ready to argue some more but a quelling glance from Heero took care of that idea. He nodded grudgingly.  
  
"Good. You both know what to do. I'll flicker the lights when it's alright to come in."  
  
They both nodded and she watched as they moved into their positions in the shadows on either side of the trailer.  
  
  
  



	5. Demon Sign Part 5

Demon Sign  
Part 5  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Silently Raksha moved from object to object, making sure to stay hidden. She held her back flat against the wall of the trailer as she moved closer to the door. Very slowly she turned the knob and opened it so as not to make it squeek. It was pitch black inside and she held out her hands to feel her way through the rooms. Something made her stop. She strained to hear something that might have been...  
  
Unexpectidly she felt the cold metal of a knife pressed against her throat and the hardness of a warm, male body behind her. She felt a sharp sting and a few drops of hot blood dripped from the small cut.  
  
"I think you already know what I want." The voice was menacing but somehow emotionless.  
  
She had never been held at knife point. At least not that she could remember. But the cold metal seemed to freeze her entire body. Flashes of remembered pain and fear flashed through her mind. But it was gone as suddenly as it had come. She knew instinctively that she wasn't in any danger.  
  
"I came to talk to you, Trowa."  
  
"So talk." He said.  
  
"I feel that I might be better able to explain myself if the lights were on and you weren't holding a knife to my throat." She said sarcasticly. She knew this wasn't the time but she couldn't seem to help herself.  
  
He leaned over and switched on the lights. Before she could get accustomed to the light he managed to pull out a gun, point it at her and move a distance away. She had expected that. Raksha sat down on the sofa and motioned to the chair across from her. He raised his eyebrows but complied, making sure to keep his gun trained on her.  
  
Raksha reached over to the table and took a tissue from the box provided. She dabbed gingerly at the cut and sucked in a breath through her teeth at the sting.  
  
"Well?" Trowa said.  
  
She gave him a disgusted look and finished cleaning her cut. She crumpled the bloody tissue in her hand.  
  
"Myself and the others need your help. I'm a Gundam pilot as well. You can ask 001 and 002 if you don't believe me. We came up with a plan to unite all the pilots and train together. Teach eachother what we know."  
  
She paused to look at him. He wasn't showing any reaction.  
  
"We won't force you to help us but we could really use you. If all of us combine out strengths I have no doubt that we can destroy OZ completely. Make sure that there is no one to resurect it. I have a place that has a variety of equipment and is very suitable for our needs."  
  
She paused again. His face was completely blank. She had no idea how he managed it.  
  
"I know that this is a very important choice. I would like to give you as much time as you need but I'm afraid that time it the one thing we're short on. I'm going to need an answer now. The others are waiting for me outside. We have a lead on pilot 003 and we are going to find him next whether or not you join us."  
  
Trowa was silent. The gun was still trained on her but it was more of in warning than in to keep her prizoner. She knew he was weighing all the factors to come out with a rational, logical, and benificial decition. She leaned back against the sofa's back and closed her eyes.  
  
"Alright. I'll join you." He said.  
  
Raksha's eyes snapped open and she looked at him.  
  
"Are you sure. If you're with us you're with us to the end."  
  
Trowa nodded. "I understand the rules. I'll help you."  
  
Raksha stood up, moved to the wall and flicked the lights off and on. Two seconds later Heero and Duo walked through the door.   
  
"Trowa has disided to help us."  
  
Heero nodded at Trowa in acceptance. Duo shook his hand and patted him on the back. He took both calmly.  
  
Trowa started packing and writing a note to Catherine explaining that he was needed. Raksha could tell that he thought of her like a sister.  
  
"Hey Raksha, what's in your hand?" Duo asked.  
  
Raksha opened her hand and she realized that she was still holding the bloody tissue. Heero grabbed it from her hand when she tried to hide it. At a glance he knew what it was.  
  
"Blood." He said.  
  
Heero tilted her head back and she let him; knowing that she wasn't strong enough to stop him. Heero made a low sound in his throat when he saw the cut. Duo's eyes narrowed and he started walking into the bedroom after Trowa. Raksha tried to stop him but he was too determined. Heero followed him as well.  
  
Raksha watched from the hallway. Duo spun Trowa around and landed a punch on the side of his face. He didn't fight back or try to defend himself. Duo breathed heavily as he glared at Trowa.  
  
"You know why I did that." He walked out of the room and Raksha followed him.  
  
Heero walked up to Trowa and looked him in the eye.  
  
"You're lucky Duo hit you. If he hadn't, you wouldn't be alive right now. If you touch her again I will enjoy killing you slowly and painfully."   
  
Trowa accknowledged the threat with a nod. He knew that Heero was deadly serious.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raksha followed Duo outside and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Duo. It wasn't you're fault. If it's anyone's fault it's mine. I let him get close enough to me to use the knife. I should have been more on gaurd. It's barely even a scratch. It doesn't even hurt."  
  
Duo turned to look at her. There was pain etched across his face and he obviously didn't believe her.  
  
"Alright. So it does sting. If it's your fault that someone else hurt me then it's my fault that I wasn't there to stop the soldiers that murdered my foster family when they were looking for me."  
  
Duo opened his mouth to defend her and then closed it in defeat.  
  
"Neither of us was to blame. I wasn't there to stop them and even if I was I was too young to do anything. You weren't there. You didn't know what was happening. All of us would have done exactly the same in his place. He could have killed me and he would have been in the right. I wouldn't have blamed him. He was protecting himself and all of the other pilots as well. Alright?"  
  
"Yeah, alright. It wasn't my fault and it wasn't your fault either. I understand but I won't forgive him yet."  
  
Raksha smiled. "I can accept that. Just don't be overly obvious about it. We all need to work together. I wouldn't hold it against you if he woke up with pink hair or if he put baking soda in his coffee when he thought it was sugar."  
  
"I've got a few ideas I havn't used yet." He winked mischeviously. And Raksha laughed with him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. Demon Sign Part 6

Demon Sign   
Part 6  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raksha walked up to the door of the large mansion that was supposidly the residence of the third gundam pilot; Quatre Rabera Winner, heir to the Winner fortune. He would have resources that would come in handy.   
  
Raksha knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and an elderly man came into view.  
  
"May I help you, miss?" the man asked.  
  
"Yes. I'm here to see Mr. Winner. I'm a friend of a friend."  
  
The man looked dubious.  
  
"Look, I know it's not very conventional but I really must speak with him. Just tell him number six is here."  
  
The man nodded and closed the door. A few seconds later the door swung open and a young man with blond hair stood there.  
  
"Come in. We obviously have something in common to talk about." he said as he ushered her inside.  
  
Quatre showed her into the livingroom and offered her a seat.  
  
"Now, what is this about you being number six?" He obviously wanted answers.  
  
"I am pilot 006. My name is Raksha. My gundam is Gemini."  
  
He nodded for her to continue.  
  
" 001, 002, and 004 have agreed to train and fight together. We will share our knowledge and I have no doubt that we will defeat OZ. You have a choice in this. You can come with us, train with us. Or, if you should decide not to accept our arrangement, you will never see any of us or hear from us again. This is the only time that you shall be asked." Raksha looked him in the eye the whole time.  
  
Quatre studied her and then smiled.  
  
"Of course I will join you. I have always wanted to know about my fellow gundam pilots. It is very nice to meet you Raksha. And I look foward to meeting the others."  
  
Raksha smiled and stood up.  
  
"I don't suppose you have found 005 yet?" he asked.  
  
"I'm afraid not." It bothered Raksha and she could not hide it in her voice.  
  
"That Wufie. He always knew what to do when he didn't want to be found."  
  
"You know where he is?" She was incredulious.  
  
"No. But I do know how to get in touch with him."  
  
Quatre reached for the phone next to the chair he was sitting in and dialed fifteen complex numbers so quickly that Raksha couldn't discern them. He smiled as the phone began to ring.  
  
"You didn't expect me to reveal all our secrets did you? Hello? It's me, Quatre. There is something I think you would like to get in on up here. It seems that there is a sixth gundam pilot. Yes, they are here. The other pilots, myself included, are going to train together and work as a team for a change. I just wanted to know if you would be intrested in joining us. Yes? Good. I'll meet you here at the mansion in two hours. Oh, and Wufie? Bring your Gundam."  
  
Raksha raised her eyebrow when he disconnected.  
  
"I didn't tell him you're a girl because Wufie has a small problem with women. Especially ones with strong wills and pride in themselves."  
  
"To put it bluntly, you mean that he is a sexist, egotistical, pig."  
  
Quatre laughed.  
  
"Yes. Exactly. Although he isn't really a bad person. He would die for anyone who has fought by his side. Yourself included whether he likes you or not."  
  
Raksha made a disgusted sound.  
  
"He won't have anything to worry about. I'm going to be the one saving his ass, not the other way around."  
  
Quatre chuckled.  
  
"Yes. You two are going to get along fine."  
  
  
  
  



	7. Demon Sign Part 7

Demon Sign   
Part 7  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Almost two hours later; Trowa, Raksha, Heero, Duo, and Quatre were in the sitting room waiting for the last Gundam pilot to arrive.  
  
Raksha was sitting a little away from the others as they engaged in pleasant conversation. She was so deep in thought that she didn't notice when another person entered the room.  
  
"Wufie, I'm so glad that you could make it. I was beginning to wonder what was keeping you." Quatre greeted.  
  
"It isn't important enough to discuss. So where is this sixth Gundam pilot you were harping about on the phone earlier? And what is the onna doing here?" Wufie said as he noticed Raksha sitting in the room away from the others.  
  
"That," said Quatre. "Is Raksha. The sixth Gundam pilot."  
  
Wufie snorted in disbelief.  
  
"What is this, some kind of joke? Where is he?" He said while looking around.  
  
When no one started laughing or pointing at him he looked accusingly at Raksha.  
  
"It's no joke. I'm 006. If you want to test me you have my permission." Raksha said.  
  
Wufie shook his head slowly.  
  
"Who would be stupid enough to make a woman a soldier let alone a Gundam pilot. Women are weak and should obey their father, brother, and husbands."  
  
Raksha's eyes flashed dangerously.  
  
"What would you say if I didn't have any family. If the only family I ever knew was slaughtered. If I came home only minutes after to find my fosterparents still bleeding. Their blood splattering the walls. Their eyes open and staring at nothing with a look of horror and pleading in them."  
  
Raksha was shaking now. Her nostrils flaring at the remembered scent of the sickly sweet smell of blood and the metalic smell of gunpowder. The others were looking at her with consern and pity but she ignored them all.  
  
"What if I told you that the people that killed them are the same people that are now trying to control all the planets and colonies."  
  
She looked up at Wufie. Her eyes colder then they had ever been.  
  
"If that didn't destroy me then nothing ever will." She stared him in the eye.  
  
Wufie was the first to look away.  
  
"Perhaps I judged you too quickly." He said.  
  
"Perhaps." Raksha accepted his apology.  
  
"If you two are done flexing your muscles, why don't you tell them about your cabin, Raksha?" Duo said to relieve the tension.  
  
"If there aren't any objections..." Raksha looked at Wufie questioningly.  
  
Wufie shook his head and fastened his gaze on the floor.  
  
"Good. I've found a cabin about two-hundred miles from here that will suit our purposes perfectly. It has computers, a training room, entertainment, seperate bedrooms, three bathrooms, and a swimming pool and jacuzzi. I assume that it is more comfortable than what most of you are used to. We will leave as soon as Wufie and Quatre are ready."  
  
"My bags are already waiting by the door." Quatre spoke up.  
  
"My things are in my Gundam." Wufie said.  
  
"Good. Then we can leave right away." said Raksha.  



	8. Demon Sign Part 8

Demon Sign  
Part 8  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Raksha stepped inside the cabin, turned on the lights, and moved aside to let the others in.  
  
"This is home, sweet, home for the next five weeks or so." she said as Wufie and Quatre looked around.  
  
The trip had been long and uneventful. Raksha and Heero took turns at the wheel since Duo had been asleep the whole time and the others didn't know the way. Quatre looked impressed.  
  
"I couldn't have done better myself." Quatre said and smiled.  
  
Raksha smiled in return.  
  
*******  
  
Two hours later  
  
Raksha lay in bed. Her covers were thrown at the foot. She tossed and turned; trying to get into a comfortable position. Ten minutes later she gave up. Raksha pulled on her bathing suit, grabbed a towel from the bathroom and headed for the pool.  
  
Raksha dropped her towel on the closest lounge chair. She stepped onto the first step into the pool and sighed in appreciation. The night was warm and humid. The water was cool on her skin. She swam strokes back and forth from one edge of the pool to the other. It felt so good to relax.   
  
As Raksha came up and wiped the water from her eyes she noticed a figure standing against the wall. She instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Hello, Heero."  
  
He made no move to accknowledge her greeting.  
  
"If you came to use the pool you're free to join me." she said.  
  
Still nothing.  
  
"Listen, Heero. If we are going to be friends or partners you are going to have to drop the tight-ass attitude." she said and stepped out of the pool.  
  
"Could you pass me that towel?"  
  
He didn't move for a moment. Then he scooped up the towel and tossed it to her.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
She patted her face with the towel and then ran it over her body. She thought she saw Heero shift uncomfortably but she probably imagined it . She walked to the lounge chair closest to her, spread the towel on it and layed down.  
  
"If something is on your mind I'm here to talk."  
  
She closed her eyes and threw her arm over them. Sure enough, thirty seconds later, Raksha sensed Heero sit down on the chair next to her. She didn't say anything; allowing him the time to make up his mind.  
  
"There is more to your story then you're letting on. There is something you're not telling us and I want to know what it is." he said.  
  
"That sounded more like a demand then a question and I don't think I heard the word 'please' in there."  
  
When he didn't respond she sighed. Raksha sat up and looked Heero in the eyes. Her expression was deadly serious.  
  
"I'll tell you if you give your word not to tell the others."  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
"I don't remember much but I'll tell you what I can. Somehow I ended up in a foster home around the age of three or four. I was happy. I had a mother and a father. I had my own room and I went to school. I had a life. Seven years later that was destroyed. I was eleven when I came home from school one Thursday to find my parents murdered. I couldn't do anything. They were already dead. The look in their eyes..."  
  
Raksha shook her head and continued.  
  
"I had enough sense to take what money I could find, pack a bag with clothing and other things I would need and leave. I remember living on the streets. I stole what I needed after the money ran out. I slept in tunnels and vacated houses and whatever else I could find. About a year later something happened. I had found this abandoned warehouse. It was perfect and I had it all to myself. I think I saw lights flashing and a loud noise. I felt this pain in my chest. Before I blacked out I heard voices. I couldn't make out what they said. I don't remember anything after that. About three years later I woke up in an orphanage. They told me that I was found in the nearby forest and that there was no one who claimed me. I had been unconcious for almost a week. I snuck out that night. I went to the same forest. I thought that I might have been able to find something that would tell me who I was."  
  
"At the time I didn't remember anything about my past. I searched the woods and eventually came upon my Gundam. She was camoflauged so I almost missed her. I knew everything about her. I knew what controls did what. I knew how to repair her. But I didn't know how I knew. Her name also popped into my mind but not how I knew it."  
  
"I was alone and afraid. I was fourteen or fifteen but I had the memories of a twelve year old. After that I wandered around the country for a few months. I had found it extremely intresting to keep a tab on politics as well as informative. I had seen through OZ's facade before most others; just waiting for someone else to catch on. Afterwards I fell in with a rebel group that was against OZ.  
  
I became close with them. It was a gradual thing but I trusted them and they trusted me. We were a family. Many had horror stories about their personal encounters with OZ. I felt a kinship with them; knowing what it was like to lose people close to me. Many of them came home from work or elsewhere to find their friends, family, and loved ones murdered.  
  
One day I was sent out for supplies. The guy who usually did it was sick. On the way back the truck ran out of gas. I had forgotten to fill it up before heading back. I had to walk to the nearest house for gas. When I finally pulled into the camp I knew something was wrong. It was too quiet and there were no lights on even though it was well into the night. I ran into the main tent calling for someone to answer me. I stopped dead in my tracks at what I found.  
  
Bodies were everywhere. Blood spread all over the tables and floor. I checked each one but everyone was dead. No one survived the attack. Everyone had been in the main tent. They served dinner every night at 9 p.m. The food was still warm. I had missed the attack by a half hour. Mabey less. I buried each one of them. It took me nearly two days but it was the least I could do. I contacted the other rebel groups and informed them of what had occured. I set the camp on fire; destroying all traces of it's existance. I knew I couldn't stay so I took what I needed and left."  
  
Raksha looked up at Heero. Her eyes were glazed with remembered pain and self-blame but she stubbornly refused to cry.  
  
"Why did you leave? Why didn't you join another group?" Heero asked.  
  
Raksha shook her head dejectidly.  
  
"They would have suspected me of betraying them. Since there was no evidence to the contrary, they would have killed me just in case."  
  
She bent her head so that her hair fell foward to cover her face.  
  
"Is that the only reason you didn't stay?" He asked.  
  
Raksha's head snapped up. There was an icy fire in her eyes that would have made a lesser man cower. Heero mearly looked at her. The same blank expression on his face.  
  
"If you're implying that I left because I was a coward I'll show you just how cowardly I can be." She growled threateningly.  
  
"You know that wasn't what I meant." He said calmly.  
  
Instantly, all the fight went out of her.  
  
"I couldn't have stood the condeming stares and viscious lies."  
  
"But you still hold yourself responcible." It was a statement not a question.  
  
"Wouldn't you?!" She exploded.  
  
"It was my fault they died! If I hadn't forgotten the gas I would have been there! I could have used my Gundam! I could have protected them! I might as well have told OZ their location!"  
  
"But you didn't." Heero said.  
  
"There was no possible way you could have known what was going to happen. Even if you had been there, chances are that you wouldn't have had enough time to get to your Gundam before they shot you down. You would have died along with them and OZ would have had the Gundam and would now be more powerful then ever. We would have had even less chance of stopping them then we do now."  
  
Raksha shook her head stubbornly.  
  
"I know I can't make you stop blaming yourself for their deaths." He said.  
  
"And I won't try to. But you have to know the truth."   
  
Raksha looked up at him.  
  
"That's why I'm going to destroy OZ. For revenge and for the truth. The truth about everything."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Demon Sign Part 9

Demon Sign  
Part 9  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
The next day Raksha woke to the sound of yelling outside her door. She pulled on a oversized t-shirt and went to investigate.  
  
"I told you not to touch my swords, you baka!" Wufie roared as he tackled a frightened Duo.  
  
Trowa, Quatre and Heero looked on from their doorways. Trowa looked as unmoved as ever but ready to interviene if the scuffle became too violent. Quatre was chewing worriedly on his lower lip; obviously unhappy with the present situation between his two comrades. Heero, on the other hand, looked mildly amused. A slight smirk tilted the right side of his mouth; making him look even more hansome and attractive to Raksha. The unwanted thought suprised Raksha and she ruthlessly returned her attention to the fight.  
  
"You only said not to touch your bag not anything on the table!" Duo defended himself while fending off Wufie's blows.  
  
Raksha was becoming annoyed and decided to put an end to it in her own way.  
  
"You know..." Raksha said, attracting the attention of the participants of the fight and the spectators. The oversized black t-shirt barely reached just above her knees. The v-neck reached between her breasts, showing a glimpse of cleavage. Her long, thick, wavy, black hair was mussed from sleep and fell over her shoulders. Her right hip and shoulder were leaning against the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her breasts and her head was tilted to the side. She was seemingly unconcerned with her present attire; or lack there of.   
  
Duo, Wufie, and Quatre stared at her with their mouths hanging open. Quatre had a bright blush staining his cheeks when he looked away. Trowa looked mildly suprised but completely masked it in a moment but not before she saw the hunger in his eyes. It made her slightly uneasy but she shook it off. Heero seemed completely unimpressed.  
  
"You know," She repeated now that she had their attention. "There are better ways to settle a disagreement than to beat eachother to a pulp."  
  
Wufie regained his composure first. She had to give him credit.  
  
"Like what, woman?" He said distainfully.  
  
Raksha ignored the rude comment.  
  
"Like, for instance, using your brains instead of your fists. Assuming, of course, that you have any."  
  
Wufie huffed at the subtle insult and muttered something under his breath.   
  
"Did you say something, Wufie? I'm afraid that I didn't quite hear you." She knew full well what he said since she knew how to read lips.  
  
"Nothing. I didn't say anything." He said.  
  
"Well," Raksha said. "If you two are finished behaving like animals I'm going to make myself breakfast. The rest of you are free to join me if you wish. Oh, and Wufie?" She said casually.  
  
"The next time you say anything like that about me under your breath it will be you on the floor begging for mercy, not Duo."  
  
With that said she started walking; her hips swaying seductively as she made her way through the hallway and out of sight into the kitchen.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When she got into the kitchen Raksha started a pot of coffee for the guys and a cup of tea for herself. She knew the second Heero came into the room. Even though the kitchen was very large it seemed crowded with Heero in it. He seemed to take up much more space then he needed to. It was a while before he spoke.  
  
"Out of all the things I thought you might do to stop the fight you certainly suprised me." He remarked.  
  
Raksha turned to look at him.  
  
"In my experience, using sexual attraction is the only garaunteed way to get a man's attention." She said.  
  
Heero's hard gaze raked her body from head to toe. His perusal made her feel suddenly vunerable. Goose-bumps broke out over her skin and she felt an annoying need to cover herself. Instead, she lifted her chin and stared at him defiantly. Waiting for him to finish.  
  
When he lifted his gaze to her's there was a disturbingly powerful hunger in his eyes. But it was gone so fast that she thought that she must have imagined it.  
  
"You certainly did that." Heero said.  
  
Raksha didn't know how to reply to that.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" She asked.  
  
Heero nodded.  
  
She poared a mug and reached to hand it to him. When she did their fingers brushed. A bolt of electricity shot through her body and she almost dropped the mug. The unexpected connection obviously hadn't bothered Heero. He deftly caught it before even a drop was spilt.  
  
Raksha ubruptly turned to retrieve her tea and to hide the blush staining her cheeks. She silently cursed herself for her reaction to him and quickly regained control of herself before she turned to face him. But when she turned around he was gone.  
  
Raksha groaned in frustration and settled herself into a chair. The damned man was going to drive her crazy.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Demon Sign Part 10

Demon Sign  
Part 10  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
During the next few days Raksha and the boys developed a routine. They tested their physical and mental abilities to the limit. They designed programs for eachother to increase strength, timing, and other skills needed for the upcoming battle against OZ. Raksha avoided Heero unless completely necessary. The sight of him training would make her mouth go dry and her body ache. This reaction had never happened to her before so she did her best to ignore it.  
  
She did her best to avoid Trowa as well. And even though he was very good at keeping his feelings under control and unknown to the others she knew very well the signs of a male on the prowl. Whenever he touched her during training it had the same effect on her that Heero did. She had never been attracted to a man the way she was attracted to them. Sure she had flirted with plenty of men. But only to get something from them and it never went farther than a few kisses. As a matter of fact she had never been sexually attracted to a man.  
  
Whenever she used her body as an advantage she turned herself off completely, leaving only the soldier that she had been made into. Her sensuality was a mask, an alias that she used to protect herself and to achieve her goals. She had never had sex and she had never felt the urges that normal teenage girls experienced. Until now.  
  
Duo and Raksha had become close. He was like a kid brother to her. He was fun and he always knew how to make her laugh when she was in a bad mood. She delighted in his pranks but never engaged in one herself. Since Wufie was such a tight-ass he was most likely than not the butt of most of Duo's pranks which usually occured after Wufie was being particulary snobby and degraiding toward Raksha. Raksha noticed this and spoke to Duo about it. He said it was just a coincidence but afterwards his pranks cut back a bit though he never actually stopped. Raksha accepted this as the way he was and didn't say anything more about it.  
  
Quatre and Raksha also became close although in a different way than she and Duo. He was, on many levels, someone she could come to to talk. He never judged her and always listened. He was the most kind and gentle human-being she had ever had the honor of calling a friend. Sometimes she found it amazing that someone could go through all that he had and still remain so innocent in so many ways. They shared their hopes and dreams with one another.  
  
One day Raksha realized that she trusted all of them. She even trusted Wufie. Because, after she got to know him better, she realized that he had an amazingly strong code of morals and ideals. Ones she could never hope to come close to. She felt a stab of guilt whenever she thought about it. She was decieving them. She was using them to accomplish her own personal goals. She quickly pushed the guilt away; reminding herself that she was doing this for everyone involved in this mess. For herself, for the pilots, and, most of all, for those murdered by OZ. For her family, for her friends, and for the past and future that OZ had stolen from her and the guys. For all the innocent children who's lives had been torn apart by amoral, inhuman people who wanted nothing but power and wealth.  
  
She would have revenge for them and herself. She would put their souls to rest. And mabey, just mabey, she would also find rest someday.  
  
Dear Reader:  
  
I'm sorry this piece is so short. Thank you to all of you who have taken the time to read and review my stories. I appreciate it.  
  
Sincerely,  
  
Dark Angel  
(Acerbus Angele)  
  
  
  



	11. Demon Sign Part 11

Demon Sign  
Part 11  
_____________________________________________________________  
  
  
"No, no!" Raksha cried.  
  
"Stop! Please stop!"  
  
They were hurting her again. Just when she thought she was safe, just when she thought she was far enough away, they found her. They were holding her down, restraining her. Her arms and legs were bound. She couldn't move but she still fought uselessly against the bonds. She couldn't see their faces no matter how hard she tried to. She caught the gleam of light glinting off of steel. She felt the cold, sharp bite of the knife piercing the inside of her right thigh. The pain almost made her pass out but even that reprieve wasn't allowed her. She was going to be made to feel every second of pain and agony.  
  
She screamed.  
  
Then she felt arms around her. Pinning her arms to her sides; not letting her strike out against the unknown attackers. A voice slowly became clearer in her mind; clearing away the confusing and frightening haze that was left by the nightmare.  
  
"Raksha, wake up. It was only a dream. You were only dreaming. You're safe. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise."  
  
Raksha stopped struggling and collapsed into the strong, comforting arms that were holding her tightly.  
  
"You promise?" She murmered against his chest.  
  
"I promise, Raksha." Heero said.  
  
He was experiencing the strangest feelings toward this girl. She was smart, beautiful, strong, and stubborn. He had never seen anything effect her like this. Even the deaths of everyone she knew, loved, and trusted didn't destroy her. It only gave her a strong sense of determination and purpose. But this...this dream, this memory, was slowly deteriorating her spirit and soul.  
  
Heero stroked her hair. He would do everything and anything he could to protect her. She was a good, kind person who had felt too much pain and death. He felt a need to protect her. His instincts were telling him to hold her and keep her safe. He always listened to his instincts. They had never been wrong.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The next morning  
  
Raksha woke up feeling safer than she ever had before. She slowly registered a rythmic thump against her back and something warm wrapped around her. Seconds later her brain recognized what it was. She tried to pull away but the arm around her stomach tightened. A warm breath washed over her neck and she felt a soft rumbling chuckle against her back.  
  
"I see that you have finally decided to wake up."  
  
Heero's voice, rough from sleep, sent shivers running up and down her spine and she felt her body awaken completely.  
  
"Would you please let me go?" Raksha demanded through clenched teeth.  
  
Heero pulled her back even more snugly against is muscled frame.  
  
"Oh no, I'm quite comfortable with you where you are."  
  
He bent his head and brushed his lips against her shoulder. Raksha closed her eyes. His mouth moved up to her neck. He paused over her pulse and she nearly fainted when he flicked his tongue out to taste it. She turned her face instinctively toward his. At the first brush of his lips against hers she knew she was lost.  
  
'I love him.'  
  
The thought hit her with the force of a speeding train. This quiet, mostly rude, brooding, irresistable young man held her heart in his hands. Hands that were capable of bending steel.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	12. Demon Sign Part 12

Demon Sign   
Part 12  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Raksha pushed back against him and rolled out of his arms; catching him by suprise. A slight grunt was the only sound he made. She was crouched on the floor beside the bed when she threw her hair back out of her face to see him. She saw a flash of anger and suprise cross his features. And then, to her suprise, amusement.   
  
Heero chuckled. It seemed that the cat was as capable of scratching as purring. And, by the look of her, she was just as affected by this attraction between them as he was. He lips were pink and swollen, there was a red tinge to her cheeks, and her hair was dishevelled. Although that could very well have been from sleep as from his fingers running through the silky strands. Those same fingers were itching to do the same thing again.  
  
Raksha growled at him menacingly. The more he time he spent with her the more she seemed like a cat Heero marveled.  
  
"Don't make me hurt you." She warned as he got up from the bed.  
  
Heero smiled challangingly.  
  
"What are you going to do, Kitten? Kill me?" He took a step towards her. Then another.  
  
She tensed and Heero could almost see the fur on her back standing on end. He took another step. Which turned out to be a mistake. From her position crouched on the floor Raksha easly swept the feet out from under him. He landed on his back with a grunt. He hadn't expected that.  
  
Raksha pounced and landed on top of him. His legs were pinned beneath her. She was holding both of his hands captive with one of her own. Her right arm was raised as if to strike. Her fingers were curled into claws. Her long nails ready to do serious damage. Her eyes were slitted just like a cats'. Suddenly, her eyes darted from his face to her hand ready to strike. She made a strangled sound like a cross between a whimper and a scream. She jumped off him and ran out of the room.   
  
Heero stood up and rubbed his wrists where her nails had dug into them. His hand came away bloody. He definately hadn't expected that.  
  



End file.
